yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Injuries
Injuries to yukkuris feature prominently in many stories, and there are some common themes. Non-permanent Injuries Most yukkuri comics show them as being very soft or pillow-like, with no hard bones. They are much more resilient in non-violent stories, with punches and kicks from humans resulting only in a temporarily squashed face and it returning to normal with no permanent injuries. They are also frequently used as a beanbag chair without complaint. However in the more violent comics, the same amount of force can completely kill a yukkuri by squashing it and spilling its insides everywhere. Water It is generally agreed that when a yukkuri is immersed in water for a long time, it will start to melt and eventually die altogether. The length of time and amount of water needed vary by story and artist. Some show that even heavy rains can cause them to melt. Less often, some comics show them able to withstand rain or immersion, merely getting soaked like a dog or cat. Burns Having the bottom of a yukkuri burned seems to make them unable to move, at least quickly. They refer to it as their 'legs' or 'feet'. At least Koyukkuri seem unable to understand why their "feet" won't "move", and in at least one comic the mother did not recognize her children's crippled feet. Thus, it seems that even though Yukkuri instinctively avoid hot places and generally express displeasure (HWOOOOTTCHHH!), they themselves, in most cases, seem to be unaware of their capability of being crippled by burns, except when told so by other Yukkuris that have possibly undergone the traumatzing experience. One comic shows the bottom of an Alice being burned on a hot metal plate, and it screaming that it "won't be able to have babies" Madness When Yukkuri are facing two sort of extreme pain, they can become mad. It is extermely hard to recover from madness for a Yukkuri. When a Yukkuri is mad, it dosen't move, it drools, and it wont eat. Sometimes, it repeat its catchphrase. "Take it easy...Take it easy..." Recipe to make a Yukkuri mad: expose him to great pain. The nature of the pain can differ. For exemple, in a comic, Yuyuko achieved to make a yukkuri mad by forcing it to eat its children. The mother Yukkuri knew that Yuyuko will eat its children, so it prefered to eat them itself to avoid them suffering. When Yuyuko asked to the Yukkuri if it liked the taste of its children, the yukkuri become mad. A another (but a little less funny) recipe, is to expose them to too much suffering, but don't let them die. You don't understand? For exemple: orange juice has the ability to heal yukkuri. But boiled juice hurt yukkuri. See? Put a yukkuri into a boiling orange juice. The juice will avoid them to die, exposing them to an eternity of suffering (in yukkuri's view). A few minutes later, the yukkuri is mad. You can turn off the heat. Cannibalism According to some fanfiction, once a yukkuri taste another's yukkuri filling (bean paste or anything else), it will become addicted. And it is apparently a good way to prevent invasion in your home: the dog yukkuri-watch will attack and devour with disgusting noise any other yukkuri. Of course, using a weak yukkuri like Mukyuu is REALLY not a good idea. The ideal choice is Flandre: its statut of alpha predator will make it nearly invincible against common yukkuri. Category:Biology